It was you who I loved
by toya1255
Summary: AtemxMana. Bueno, técnicamente no fue una confesión propiamente dicha, más bien fue un golpe del destino, un momento congelado en el tiempo que tarde o temprano debía suceder...


**It was you, who I loved****.**

**N/A: **Hola!! Yo de nuevo escribiendo otro one-shot de AtemxMana…Yo también pienso que debería experimentar con otro tipo de parejas pero este fic es especial. En este fic, experimento un poco con la personalidad de Atem, no quiero que parezca OOC…y si hay algún punto en el que eso suceda, por favor háganmelo saber. No me gustan los ooc así que me ayudarán mucho en ese aspecto. Ah! por último, pero no menos importante, este fic está dedicado a un gran amigo, Sousou Moutaku. Espero que te mejores pronto. Este fic fue hecho especialmente para ti. Disfrútalo.

"" son pensamientos

-- son conversaciones normales

**SUMMARY:**

Un tranquilo día de verano, mientras caminaba a la orilla del río el joven Rey recordaba un momento que marcaría su vida para siempre... El día que Mana le confesó sus sentimientos por él… Bueno, técnicamente no fue una confesión propiamente dicha, más bien fue un golpe del destino, un momento congelado en el tiempo que tarde o temprano debía suceder. Y desde aquel incidente, el joven Faraón decidió que era momento de reflexionar y colocar en orden sus sentimientos por la chica.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ese día la atmósfera del palacio era pesada y agotadora. Justamente, había sido uno de esos días que el Faraón hubiese querido olvidar, lleno de leyes que aprobar, proyectos que supervisar, ceremonias que dirigir y sin mencionar el entrenamiento militar que debía realizar. "No importando que el país esté o no en guerra, el arte de la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo es algo que todo Faraón debe perfeccionar", esas habían sido las palabras de sabiduría propuestas por Aknaden. Atem suspiró profundamente al recordar los eventos del día. Agotador, era la palabra perfecta.

-Faraón, creo que debería descansar y acumular fuerzas, creo que-

-Mahat…Muchas gracias por tu preocupación, te lo agradezco mucho, pero necesito verla…Ya sabes como es Mana, prometí que pasaría el resto del día con ella, si no lo hago se molestará mucho. Además estaría faltando a mi palabra y eso sería rudo, sin mencionar -

-¡Pero Faraón! ¡Ella ya no es una niña! Usted no tiene porque consentirle sus caprichos ella-

Atem lo observaba con calma, tal vez Mahat tenía razón, tal vez Mana era una niña grande y ya no debía consentirle sus caprichos. "Pero si no lo hago…no podré perdonármelo jamás…" Mientras pensaba una dulce sonrisa atravesó sus labios. Ella siempre estaba en sus pensamientos, sus pequeños gestos, lo tierna que se veía confundida cuando uno de sus hechizos no salía bien, el dulce aroma que desprendía…Eso era suficiente para hacer el día más apacible. Pero lo mejor del día era el final, pues ese era el momento en el que podía verla y compartir tiempo junto a ella. Solos. Solos el mundo dejaba de existir.

-Faraón. Perdone mi intromisión, ¿Qué tipo de relación mantiene con Mana? Perdone mi impertinencia pero es parte de mi deber preguntar-

La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido, un leve sonrojo adornó sus mejillas. El joven Faraón sintió como si Mahat hubiese usado su anillo del milenio sobre él.

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Pues, es bastante obvio…-

El comentario provocó un sonrojo aún más notable en el rey. "A decir verdad, nunca me había hecho esa pregunta… ¿Qué tipo de relación tengo con ella? Fácil. Somos…somos…No puedo describirlo. No se que pensar, nunca me había sentido tan nervioso, bueno, nunca me había preguntado esto antes. Más bien, nunca tuve el valor de hacerlo… _¿Qué es lo que realmente siento por Mana? _" Atem no podía disipar la tormenta que se creaba en su mente. Cierto, Mana era la persona más importante para él, pero… ¿Qué tan importante? No podía darse a si mismo una respuesta…no quería darla. Aquel sentimiento no podía ser nombrado. "Si no es recíproco, entonces **no existe**"

-…Con el debido respeto, ella y yo somos amigos y lo sabes. Lo hemos sido desde pequeños. N-no creo que pueda verla de otra manera…ella es como una hermana para mí…-

-Faraón…Discúlpeme yo-

Fue demasiado tarde. Atem ya había dado media vuelta y se había marchado.

-Entonces, así es como se siente ¿no?-

Aquella voz, aquella pequeña voz resonó desde lo más profundo del salón. Una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos verde esmeralda salió de las sombras. Su voz temblaba, de un momento a otro se quebraría por completo. Lo había escuchado todo.

-Mana…-

El mago se amonestó severamente por su comportamiento, en ningún momento se imaginó que la chica estaría escuchando todo. Sin embargo, mantuvo su apariencia firme en todo momento, de una forma u otra ella relataría lo sucedido.

-Lo lamento…yo…yo estaba esperando a Ouji-sama…pe-ero no llegaba, así que me dispuse a buscarlo…has-hasta que…- Decía entre sollozos la joven aprendiz. El haber escuchado aquella conversación la había herido en lo más profundo de su ser.

Mahat se sintió culpable por el curso que habían tomado las cosas. No era su intención interferir en esto, pero lo hizo de todas maneras. Indirectamente pero lo hizo.

-Mana, escúchame. Estoy seguro que el Faraón no piensa eso de ti. Todo lo contrario-

-¡¡Pero maestro!! ¡Tú también lo escuchaste! Pensé que…pensé que después de todos estos años, por fin…-

-¿Qué Mana? ¿Por fin se daría cuenta de tus sentimientos por él? Ya lo hemos hablado muchas veces. ¡Él es el Faraón de Egipto Mana! Perdóname si soy demasiado cruel, pero así son las cosas. El es un rey y tú eres-

-Una simple maga-

Mana pronunció cada palabra con veneno en su fina voz. Sintió como un puñal atravesó su corazón por segunda vez.

-No eran las palabras que pensaba usar, pero desafortunadamente es cierto. Te lo advertí. Todos estos años, siempre lo mismo…te advertí que saldrías lastimada al final-

-Tu no comprendes Maestro… ¿Serías capaz de tragarte todo el sufrimiento con tal de estar con la persona que amas? ¿Lo harías?

-Mana esto no se trata de mí-

-¡Contéstame! ¿Lo harías?...Yo si. Aún estoy dispuesta ha hacerlo. Ouji-sama es…es la persona más importante para mí. Él siempre ha estado allí para mí, cuando más lo necesité, cuando necesitaba llorar…No lo entiendes Mahat…¡Nunca me importó sufrir por él! ¿Recuerdas la vez mientras yo jugaba en los jardines del palacio y accidentalmente pisé la cola de una cobra? ÉL se interpuso en el camino de la cobra antes que pudiese morderme…él me salvó la vida…Es por eso que…quiero ser yo quien lo proteja…él siempre está cuidando de mí…y yo…solo le causo problemas…-

La chica había dejado de llorar y hablaba con determinación. Esta vez estaría segura de sí misma, no vacilaría y dejaría que el mundo se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos

"Permanecí en silencio todos estos años, por temor a que él descubriera mis sentimientos y me rechazara…Sin embargo, sucedió. Tal vez…Mahat tiene razón y yo jamás podré estar con alguien como el. Ya no tengo nada que perder, ahora lo puede saber todo el mundo…"

-Es comprensible lo que sientes, pero si lo pones de esa manera, es más retribución que amor, Mana-

La joven aprendiz le dedicó una mirada penetrante a su maestro. No podía creerlo. ¿Tan insensible era Mahat?

-No puedo comprenderte Maestro. Por supuesto, tú no puedes comprenderlo. Eres como Seto. El amor es algo maravilloso, cuando estas con esa persona especial, el mundo deja de existir y solo eres tu y él…Haces de todo par captar su atención, siempre usando tus mejores vestidos y las mejores joyas incluso utilizando los ungüentos más dulces…Te la pasas todo el día pensado en cómo está, si esta bien, si está sufriendo…Ansiando el momento que terminará con todas sus tareas…a pesar que desea descansar, está allí contigo…Eso es lo que realmente importa para mí…los momentos ¡Los pocos momentos que podemos pasar a solas!-

Las lágrimas desfilaban incansablemente por sus finas mejillas, un leve sonrojo también estaba presente. Mahat estaba petrificado, estaba por hablar cuando una silueta apareció. El mago lo reconoció al instante y decidió que era hora de marcharse. Antes de desaparecer susurró un suave "Me retiro" tan inaudible que ninguna de las dos personas dentro del salón lo escuchó.

"¿Todo lo que dijo…es cierto?" La pregunta lo atormentaba en su mente. Él había estado allí, no se marchó por completo. En aquel momento antes de abandonar el lugar por completo escuchó una vocecilla muy familiar. "¡Mana! ¿Acaso no estaba en el jardín?"

Estaba apunto de decir su nombre cuando se percató del estado de la joven maga.

Lo había escuchado todo. Cada palabra penetró en su corazón, se sentía miserable y feliz al mismo tiempo. "Supongo que es así como debe sentirse…¿no?"

"Soy un completo idiota. No me dí cuenta antes…cometí un error, fui egoísta pensé en mí antes que en ella, pensé en mi dolor antes que en el de ella; y no me percaté…que en realidad…"

-Mana- El suave eco de su voz la sacó de su intenso llanto. Estaba atónita, ¿en que momento había aparecido?

-Ouji-sama…¿De-desde hace cuanto-

No pudo terminar la frase. En ese preciso momento un par de brazos la rodearon y sin previo aviso ella estaba dulcemente acomodada en su pecho.

-Mana…perdóname…perdóname por ser tan egoísta…yo-

-…No-

-…-

-No tienes porque disculparte…E-escuchaste todo no es así…-

Atem asintió tímidamente. Sintiendo cómo su corazón casi se escapaba de su pecho.

-No eres la única Mana…Yo…yo ta-también…- El joven Faraón luchaba por mantener la compostura, esforzándose por sacar aquellas palabras que tanto anhelaba poder decirle.

-Yo…te amo…Mana, siempre lo he hecho…- El mundo se detuvo para Mana. Por fin, lo que tan desesperadamente había perseguido, aquel sentimiento que mantenía sellado, esperando el momento de poder salir y ser compartido. La felicidad la inundaba, el momento había sido perfecto.

-Y-yo también te amo muchísimo…Faraón…toda mi vida…-

Este era el final que ambos jóvenes habían esperado por tanto tiempo. No había barreras que les impidiera estar juntos. Poco a poco la distancia entre sus rostros se hacía cada vez más pequeña, hasta que sus labios se juntaron. Un tierno y anhelado beso, marcaba el fin del dolor y el inicio de su felicidad.

------------

**N/A: **Ouji-sama significa "príncipe" en japonés. Mana tendía a llamar a Atem de esta manera cuando eran pequeños, aún cuando Atem se convierte en Faraón, Mana tiende a llamarle por este nombre, a lo que Mahat le repriende; diciéndole que el es ahora, el Faraón de Egipto. Espero les haya gustado, críticas constructivas y sugerencias son siempre bienvenidas, muchas gracias por leer.

DEDICADO ESPECIALMENTE A: **Sousou Moutakou y Yakumo-chan.**


End file.
